Dark Chocolate
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Roxas is sick. Axel's sad. The Valentine's Day dance is the next day...who's Axel gonna go with if Roxas is sick...? A GIRL! Axel might be sick himself...he sure hopes his Roxy gets better...


**Disclaimer:**** Ki-chan does not own the Kingdom Hearts boys and never will! *wails***

**A/n:**** This is kind of a "without a point" story xD; but it's AkuRoku and it's cute~ **

**-::::-**

"Aaaa-choooo!" Sneezed Roxas as he sniffled in his bedroom. "Whoever knew a cold could be so damn bad?" Roxas was sitting in his small little bed in his dorm room at Paopu Academy which was located in Tokyo, Japan. He had been sneezing, sniffling and coughing all day and he wasn't even entirely sure how he had gotten this sick, other than it started around yesterday at six thirty when him and Axel were out at the fair-grounds, riding roller coasters in the frosty air, eating sticky cotton candy together, and who knows what else...

Not to mention Axel had offered to buy him some chocolate for Valentines Day. A _special_ type chocolate.

The chocolate Axel had bought Roxas was super sweet milk chocolate with peanuts. Little did Axel know that Roxas was allergic to peanuts and had only found out until today. That was why Roxas was sick, not to mention all the insane tossing and turning on all the rides which made the cold come about on Roxas' system.  
No matter how sick Roxas would get, Axel was going to make their Valentine's Day the best ever...

Sniffling once more, Roxas groaned into his pillow.  
"Stupid Axel... I told him once, twice, and over five times that I'm allergic to peanuts! When is that redhead ever gonna learn?" Roxas asked himself as he rolled back over so he was looking up at the ceiling.

A knock at the door.

"Come in," coughed Roxas. The door knob turned and in came Axel.

"Heya Roxy!" said Axel cheerfully then noticed the boy was in bed and coughing up his lungs. "Hm? Roxy, are you alright?" Axel knelt down next to the sick little blond, pushing his hand under Roxas' golden bangs.

"Um, no? Do I look "alright" to you? You're precious gift last night got me sick," Roxas answered, coughing again. "When I ate your lovely chocolate treat, I only realized when I was puking in the bathroom, that it had PEANUTS IN IT!" Roxas sneezed loudly, grabbing a tissue to catch anything that popped out.

Axel bit his bottom lip, scratching the back of his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Roxas... I... forgot you were allergic to peanuts," whispered Axel. Roxas coughed and sniffled again.

"Well, now ya do..." Roxas said quietly before blowing his nose and then disposing the little piece of cloth by tucking it somewhere in Axel's hair. Without freaking out, Axel removed the tissue and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Are you feeling up to the Valentine's dance tomorrow night? It's gonna be big, everybody's goin'." asked Axel, crossing his fingers desperately to hear a yes.  
Roxas sighed, falling back into his heap of fluffy pillows.

"When I get peanuts in my system I stay sick for at LEAST a week," coughed Roxas. "So I probably won't make it."

"Roxas!" gasped Axel. "You've _gotta_ come tomorrow night! Everyone knows we're the best couple around in PA. Roxas, please?"

"Axel, I said no," Roxas said a bit louder. "This is your own fault for getting me that piece of junk last night. So... maybe this is..." Roxas looked away from Axel's lovely emerald eyes, dreading what he was about to say. "Maybe this is my way of saying that... that we...we should quit going out."  
Axel backed away immediately, sitting up on his knees and looking dumbstruck at Roxas had just said.

"Break... _up?"_ asked Axel, almost choking on the words.

"Yeah," responded Roxas. "I mean, Axel, you're constantly doing stuff to please _yourself_ with me. You always molest me when I don't want you to. Do stuff to sort of embarrass me in front of the academy. And, most importantly, you forget things; like the incident with the chocolate bar."  
Roxas sighed. "Sorry, Axel. We... we should stop going out."

Axel's heart sank.

He didn't _really_ do all those things, did he? Okay, so maybe he kinda did occasionally. Occasionally! Alright so maybe MORE than occasionally, but he loved his Roxas and he didn't wanna lose him for like some... some person who'd just toss him around like he was nothing. Axel at least cared about him...

Axel looked down at the floor sadly. He stood up and approached the door, grasping it with his right hand.

"If... that's what you want, Roxas, then..."  
Roxas looked up at Axel.

"...then I'll leave..." Axel moved out of the room and shut the door. Once Axel had left, Roxas gritted his teeth, angrily grabbing a glass that was full of cough syrup and then proceeded to throw it across the room so it hit the wall and shattered, the glass falling to the floor in little, tiny pieces.  
Then Roxas grabbed his pillow and hid his head under it quietly...

That Friday, every girl - and every boy, for that matter - was picking out a great and lovely outfit for the Valentine's dance in the gymnasium at Paopu Academy that night. The girls found pretty dresses, while boys got strapping tuxedos. In fact some boys wore dresses themselves.  
Axel had put together his own tuxedo type outfit. It wasn't really a tuxedo though, more of a lacy long sleeve shirt with tight fitting dress pants with some buckled boots. And as Axel stared at his outfit lying out on his bed, he gave a depressed sigh and sat down next to it.

"I bet you were really looking forward to seeing what Roxas was gonna wear, huh?" Axel asked the outfit. Axel placed a hand on his face and rubbed it, groaning as he did so. "Poor Roxas... won't even be able to go tomorrow because he's sick..."  
There was a quiet knock at Axel's door. The redhead curiously stood up and opened it. There stood about four girls all holding a piece of paper.

"Hey, Axel," spoke one with dark hair. "We got your card you sent out in the cafeteria. You need a date for the dance?"

Axel rolled his eyes in disgust from all the girls. Axel had sent out several cards to the lunch tables that day for a date to the dance. He had meant to put just boys on there, but instead a bunch of girls come and show up at his door.

"Um..." was all Axel could say. "I'm guessing you guys wanna go with me?" The girls all nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Well, eh... I'll go with one of you if..." Axel cocked his mouth. "I'll go out with the girl who has the nicest dress, kay?"  
The girls all squealed and quickly vanished from Axel's sight. The redhead shut the door irritably.

"Oh great, NOW what am I gonna do?" Axel asked himself. "I have to go with a _girl_? Oh man, this would be worse than just going alone!" He fell down backwards on his bed. "God... this is just shit..."

The Friday was going by fast, but Roxas' sickness was staying and going by really slowly... Every TV he'd put it on had something to do with, "what type of flowers do you want your lover to receive?" or "buy some of our best chocolate, you're spouse will love it and you'll be lovin' your spouse" and the occasional, "hearts or flowers on underwear?"

Roxas could only sigh quietly as he fell back on his pillows uncomfortably. Was it really the right choice to break up with Axel? The guy did forget everything...

The door swung open and in came Roxas' roommate, Hayner, holding a handful of mail.

"Hey, Rox, feelin' better?" questioned the other blond. Roxas groaned in reply. "Hm, guess not. Got yer mail." He tossed the letters in Roxas' direction, and the blond went through them swiftly, getting bored then just tossed them to the side.

"What're you up to?" questioned Roxas.

"Oh? Getting ready for the dance," replied Hayner, digging through his clothes to find a nice tux.

"Oh..." mumbled Roxas. "Who you going with?"

"Olette, she's wearing a fancy orange dress. I've seen it and she'll look _hooot..."_ Hayner made his last word in a higher tone as he began taking his outfit out of the drawer. He then moved across the room and into the bathroom to change.  
Roxas fell back against the pillows again, quite depressed that he couldn't go... He was gonna impress and surprise Axel with a very _seductive_ outfit. His eyes wandered around the room carelessly, and a bright pink color got him curious in the corner of his eye.  
Turning his head, he noticed a magazine in the clump of mail. Moving aside the letters and bills, Roxas saw it was a magazine for Valentine's Day. On the front some said, "Can't figure out _why_ you love your man? Wonder why you're with him even with him but you don't wanna break up with him? Read inside!"  
Roxas quickly opened up the magazine to the page and began reading...

_"I had a boyfriend,"_ read the page, _"And he was the most charming, dashing man I've ever dated! He would do anything for me, buy me everything a girl could want. Jewelry, flowers, clothes, chocolates. He was the best. But one day I found out he was mad at me, and I asked why? He answered saying that it was because I didn't love him enough...and all I did was accept his gifts and didn't give anything back to him. And when he meant "anything" he meant that one little itty bitty word that focuses on somebody's relationship, the one itsy bitsy thing that ties a man and a woman together. Love. I never gave him any of that. I hardly kissed him, and I rarely made-out. Let alone had sex with him... And because I didn't do any of those things, he broke up with me... and I've been depressed ever since... This is advice: to any girl out there who receives lots and lots of presents from their husband, boyfriend, lover, give them a gift back. A little lovin'...  
Artical Written by, Ki "Chan" Lockhart_

After finishing the article, Roxas set down the book and looked around. This article basically screamed him. He hardly EVER did anything like this with Axel, yet the redhead took him places, bought him things and the thought made him angry at himself...  
The thought cut him off when he heard the bathroom door open and out came Hayner, looking snappier than ever.

"Well, what'cha think?" Hayner asked, striking a pose. Roxas smiled and nodded.

"She'll love it," he said, giving a small grin. Hayner whispered a happy "yes!". Hayner then proceeded across to his side of the room, opened the closet and got out a huge boquet of roses.

"Wish me luck!" And with that, Hayner vanished from the dorm room.  
Roxas sighed again, through his nose. Wait... through his nose? He wasn't stopped up anymore? Roxas took the liberty of checking everything that was wrong with him before. Runny nose? Gone. Coughing? History. Sneezing? Outta here. Itchy throat? Nope. And stopped up nose? No longer there.

Roxas smiled and huggled himself for getting well. Roxas glanced back at the magazine in his lap and gave a small nod, throwing off the covers and going to his closet to fish out his surprise outfit for the dance...

"Hey ladies and gentleboys," came Professor Saix over the microphone in the gym, Xemnas slapping his back with a book. "ah! ahem... eh, gentlemen..." Saix winced for another slap but stopped. "Weclome to the Valentine's Day dance! Hope you all have a dance partner and are ready to get it on! Start the music!"  
The music began playing, nice and slow, and every boy found a girl, some finding just boys...

Axel was cringing this moment, as he placed his hands on his "date" waist. A girl with long, curly blond hair and chestnut brown eyes. She was wearing a tight, short red dress, showing all of her arms. They both moved across the floor, Axel kinda doing it sloppily as he did a twirl and then swooped her down, holding her waist with one arm.

"Oh, Axel, you're such a fine dancer," came the blond girl as she pulled back up, her hands touching his chest, blond hair all bunched up close to her face. Axel whimpered quietly and winced as she got too close. "Let's keep dancing!"  
Axel whimpered some more and twirled the girl again, pulling her down when the gymnasium doors opened up and Axel glanced up and his jaw dropped and eyes widened.

There stood the most _beautiful _blond boy he had ever seen. He was wearing a long, silky, moon white dress with a diamond necklace and a smile spread along his face as he stared at the redhead.

Axel dropped the blond girl on the floor with a loud thump and a "ooow!" and glided over to Roxas, catching his hand lovingly and pulling him close to his body.

"Roxas?" he whispered softly. Roxas stared up at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"You like it?" he asked as they began to move across the floor.

"Like it?" chuckled Axel. "I love it. You're gorgeous..." Roxas smiled, blushing softly as he stared down at the floor cutely. "Why'd you come? Weren't you sick? And what about the whole thing with us breaking up? I thought you hated me. Why did you--"  
Suddenly Roxas pressed his lips to Axel's and the redhead's eyes widened and he did nothing more but kiss back... When Roxas pulled away, he stared into his eyes.

"Just hush and let's dance... I love you, okay?" giggled Roxas. Axel smiled widely back, sighing gently as they both continued to dance across the floor, the sound of the music taking them further and further into the one word that means everything in a relationship...

Love...


End file.
